


Epifania

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non riusciva a vedere la componente romantica, davvero, non ci riusciva, anche se era esattamente davanti a lei. E quando finalmente l'ha vista, è stata come un'epifania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epifania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022086) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Winona Marie Kirk non ha mai pensato che avrebbe visto il giorno in cui suo figlio si sarebbe sistemato, in cui avrebbe avuto una relazione forte e permanente. Non lo pensava perché non credesse suo figlio capace di impegnarsi in una relazione. Al contrario, pensava che il problema fosse esattamente l'opposto: sin dall'adolescenza, l'unica cosa che riuscisse a tenere l'interesse di Jim è stato lo spazio. Nulla - e _nessuno -_ altro ha importato. Non importava quanto interessanti o intelligenti o gentili le ragazze che portava a casa fossero, lei poteva vedere, nei suoi occhi, che a parte un temporaneo, effimero interesse non c'era nulla di più. Non per la ragazza del momento, almeno. E questo senza considerare che una carriera nello spazio, nella Flotta Stellare, spesso significava una presa di impegno solo per quella vita.  
   
Quindi è stata davvero molto sorpresa quando lui l'ha chiamata e le ha detto che sarebbe venuto a trovarla, portando con sé i suoi colleghi e amici più intimi, un Vulcaniano e un dottore della Georgia, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire cosa l'avesse sorpresa di più: il fatto che lui non le avesse mai parlato di loro prima nelle sue comunicazioni (nonostante la loro ovvia importanza per lui e l'usuale, profonda confidenza tra lui e lei) o il fatto che suo figlio fosse non con uno, ma _due_ partner. Il fatto che fossero del sesso opposto non l'ha sorpresa... non molto, almeno. Non era mai successo prima, ma Jim era sempre stato curioso e quindi lei non avrebbe potuto scommettere sul fatto che lui non fosse mai stato con un uomo prima. Il fatto che non ne avesse mai portato uno a casa probabilmente aveva significato solo che non voleva deluderla, visto che nessuna delle sue conquiste era stata seria: ha sempre saputo del suo desiderio di avere nipoti e probabilmente non aveva voluto che sapesse così presto che non aveva alcuna intenzione di accontentarla in quello. Non sarebbe stato importante, perché lo sapeva fin dalla sua adolescenza, ma il momento giusto per dirlo non era mai capitato e così non aveva mai detto nulla. Il suo arruolarsi nella Flotta Stellare e la sua carriera brillante e veloce hanno poi detto a sufficienza delle sue idee per il futuro, ma forse, se lui avesse portato un ragazzo a casa, lei avrebbe detto qualcosa, lo avrebbe rassicurato che, alla fine, quello che importava - quello che le era sempre importato - era la sua felicità e nient'altro.  
   
Ora non importava più comunque: sperava che, anche se non aveva tirato in ballo l'argomento per anni, questo gesto di portare due uomini a casa per farglieli conoscere significasse che sapeva cosa fosse, secondo lei, importante per la sua vita.  
   
Comunque, non sapeva davvero cosa pensare di una relazione tra tre persone... non era una cosa inaudita, ma non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno in quella situazione. E suo figlio? Così forte, così testardo, come poteva davvero stare bene non con una, ma due persone? Come poteva funzionare? Come _funzionava_?  
   
Ha deciso di aspettare e vedere questi uomini e non chiedere nulla, nonostante la sua travolgente curiosità: suo figlio non le aveva mai nascosto nulla e una relazione con due colleghi, nonostante tutto, non era qualcosa che lui avrebbe potuto ‘dimenticare’ di menzionare.  
   
Quindi ha aspettato impazientemente che arrivasse il loro permesso di scendere a terra.  
   
E poi sono arrivati e, lì per lì, non ha saputo cosa pensare. Non sapeva cosa pensare non solo dell’evidente, forte relazione tra i due uomini e suo figlio, ma anche degli uomini stessi. È rimasta incredibilmente incantata dal fascino di Leonard (“Non Dottore, per favore, ci sono già abbastanza persone che mi chiamano così quando hanno problemi”) e dalle buone maniere di Spock (sa che non ha nessuna speranza di riuscire a chiamarlo col suo nome intero), ma non capisce davvero, all’inizio, come loro si 'incastrino’ con suo figlio. Non in modo romantico, comunque, perché la naturalezza, l’amicizia tra i tre brillava naturalmente e facilmente come il sole, ed era quasi troppo brillante perché la si potesse guardare direttamente. Per questo, lei era felice per suo figlio: sapeva quanto fosse difficile per un Capitano formare amicizie non compromettenti e non compromesse con i propri subordinati sulla nave, e poteva vedere quanto rilassante fosse, per Jim, passare il tempo con i due uomini.  
   
Ma davvero non riusciva a vedere la componente romantica che li faceva stare assieme. Forse stavano attenuando la loro vicinanza, la loro spontaneità per farla sentire a suo agio ed evitare momenti imbarazzanti, ma lei non la vedeva. E sicuramente non poteva chiedere loro di comportarsi in modo da essere più ‘assieme’ o qualcosa di stupido del genere. Quindi ha iniziato a guardarli attentamente e – sperava – discretamente. All’inizio, di nuovo, senza molta fortuna. Ma poi ha tentato di essere ancora più sottile e di osservarli quando non pensavano che lei fosse vicina o nei paraggi, e qualche piccola cosa significativa l’ha investita come un tir, come un’autentica epifania.  
   
È stato il giorno dopo in cui sono arrivati. Solitamente lei dormiva fino a tardi durante il giorno, ma sapendo che suo figlio era abituato a dormire giusto il tempo che era necessario e non di più (e così pure ogni ufficiale comandante) ha deciso di alzarsi presto per osservarli da soli al mattino. È stata anche sua fortuna che il corridoio che portava alla cucina garantisse un’ottima visuale senza essere visti facilmente dall’altra stanza.  
   
Come previsto, tutti e tre erano già nella cucina, suo figlio a cucinare la colazione ai fornelli, Leonard a guardare i progressi sulla destra di Jim, mentre Spock leggeva qualcosa da un padd. Winona ha sorriso guardando la scena: l’intera situazione praticamente urlava naturalezza e tranquillità e lei era felice di vedere suo figlio così rilassato e a godersi il cucinare; quasi nessuno lo sapeva ma a Jim era sempre piaciuto cucinare in modo tradizionale, sostenendo che fare qualcosa di manuale come quello lo aiutasse a pensare o a non pensare, a seconda di quello che richiedesse la situazione.  
   
È stata scossa dai suoi pensieri dal suono della voce di Spock. Non ha capito cosa stesse dicendo, ma subito dopo è stato il suono della risata di Leonard a rompere il silenzio.  
   
“Oh mio Dio, questa notizia non ha prezzo!”  
   
Per poco non ha perso l’infinitesimale movimento all’insù delle labbra di Spock.  
   
“Ero certo, Leonard, che avresti apprezzato la pura assurdità di questa decisione umana, nonostante il tuo costante tentativo di difendere anche gli indifendibili esempi del tuo popolo.”  
   
All’inizio non ha saputo cosa pensare di quella risposta, ma l’improvviso, gioioso boato della risata di suo figlio l’ha presa, per un momento, completamente alla sprovvista e l’ha accecata. Da quanto tempo non sentiva uno scoppio di risa così spontaneo e bello da suo figlio?  
   
Si è concentrata di nuovo su di loro: Leonard stava guardando Spock con uno sguardo affettuoso – e molto esasperato – e suo figlio… Suo figlio stava sorridendo radiosamente verso i due come un bambino che guardava qualcosa di davvero, davvero prezioso.  
   
Una rivelazione l’ha colpita in quel momento: quello che lei aveva pensato di aver visto fino a quel momento in suo figlio – la calma, la gioia, e la soddisfazione quieta – non erano dovute al fatto che fosse in compagnia di buoni amici, ma erano il risultato della naturalezza che i veri amanti condividono, costruita sull’amicizia e sull’attenzione e sull’amore. Suo figlio stava sorridendo radiosamente perché per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentiva in pace… e completo. Come neanche inseguire le stelle poteva farlo sentire. Questi due uomini l’avevano fatto. E la sua espressione diceva che anche Jim lo sapeva.  
   
Lo sguardo che i tre si sono scambiati allora non era un vero bacio, ma era esattamente ciò che un bacio sarebbe stato senza contatto fisico.  
   
-°-  
   
Amanda si è sempre preoccupata per suo figlio. Nella dura e dolorosa realizzazione che i Vulcaniani non erano sempre l’orgoglioso, logico popolo che proclamavano di essere, sapeva che qualunque suo futuro figlio non avrebbe avuto una vita facile, e questo era qualcosa che nessuna madre poteva accettare senza preoccuparsi.  
   
Quando ha dato alla luce Spock e ha visto suo figlio per la prima volta, ha saputo che era speciale nel modo certo, definitivo in cui aveva saputo che Sarek sarebbe stato l’uomo della sua vita nel momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su di lui. Ovviamente non aveva avuto torto. Durante gli anni che seguirono, guardando con orgoglio e amore Spock crescere, aveva avuto molte occasioni per vedere che aveva ragione, su entrambe le cose. Suo figlio era speciale, in un modo in cui nessun umano o Vulcaniano poteva capire. Era un intrigante misto di modo di pensare Vulcaniano e percettività e sesto senso Umani e lei era contenta di vedere quanto fosse facile per lui mischiare i suoi due retaggi, come fosse stata la cosa più naturale al mondo.  
   
Mentre cresceva da infante a bambino, ha sperato che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Sperava che Vulcano avrebbe visto il tesoro che era suo figlio, come suo marito aveva fatto. Ma la realtà è sempre stata troppo crudele con le persone che sognavano per il meglio e non le ci è voluto molto per notare che Spock si stava lentamente allontanando da lei e rifugiando in se stesso. Seppe, allora, che le sue paure dei suoi primi anni di matrimonio erano vere e che quello che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi era il lento modellamento che i Vulcaniani tentavano di infliggere a suo figlio. Sapeva di non poterlo fermare, ma sapeva che poteva tentare di non lasciare che suo figlio perdesse se stesso a causa della stupidità e dell’arroganza di Vulcano.  
   
Gli anni scolastici di Spock furono duri, e qualche volta troppo difficili, ammise a se stessa, sentendo un po’ di vergogna. Si chiese spesso come sarebbero andate le cose se si fossero trasferiti sulla Terra, se Spock fosse stato un Vulcaniano come gli altri. Nei momenti più bui si chiese anche se non fosse stata una folle a pensare che una razza potesse tollerare una prova così evidente di quanto torto avessero le sue assunzioni. Essere forzati a vedere quanto torto si ha non è qualcosa che qualcuno può accettare facilmente, e si chiese se non era stata egoista a volere un bambino così fortemente da dimenticare quanto dura fosse la realtà. Una persona assennata avrebbe avuto un bambino a queste condizioni?  
   
Se durante quegli anni Spock dovette affrontare gli illogici pregiudizi di un popolo molto ‘logico’ e il risultante isolamento che lo ferì in un modo che nessun altro avrebbe potuto capire, lei affrontò i suoi demoni, le sue stesse, forti paure. Era stata troppo ingenua, era stata troppo egoista?  
   
Ma dopo tutto, tutti quei pensieri, preoccupazioni, non importavano davvero, perché non si era mai pentita neanche per un momento di aver avuto un figlio. Spock era il suo bambino, e lei lo amava completamente e non avrebbe mai potuto pentirsi di averlo avuto. Mai. E che Vulcano fosse dannato, _lui_ era importante e nient’altro.  
   
Con il suo amore per suo figlio al centro della sua vita, ha tentato di aiutarlo ogni qual volta potesse e ogni qual volta lui la lasciava. Alla fine di ogni giorno si chiedeva di quanto aiuto fosse davvero stata, ma sperava che suo figlio sapesse che era amato.  
   
E qualche volta sembrava che il suo amore le fosse rispecchiato indietro e quelli erano i momenti più felici della sua vita.  
   
Comunque, per quanto le cose andassero relativamente bene, sapeva che un giorno il suo amore non sarebbe più stato sufficiente. Semplicemente non poteva esserlo: è sempre venuto il giorno in cui una persona, nella sua vita nel mondo, ha bisogno di essere conosciuta da qualcuno, di essere riconosciuta per le proprie qualità e essere amata per la propria unicità. E per questo lei si preoccupava: sapeva quanta importanza Spock desse al suo retaggio Vulcaniano e temeva che nel suo tentativo di essere più Vulcaniano possibile non si sarebbe permesso di essere se stesso, vulnerabile, con qualcun altro. Era sicura che lui non sapesse quanto l’amore significasse, fosse necessario non solo per gli umani, ma anche per i Vulcaniani.  
   
Era preoccupata che non avrebbe dato a nessuno la possibilità di conoscerlo e che sarebbe rimasto solo nel vivere la sua vita. Non poteva sopportare quel pensiero. Semplicemente non poteva accettarlo.  
   
Gli anni passarono e nessuno suscitava l’interesse di suo figlio, come aveva temuto. I Vulcaniani erano troppo tradizionali, troppo logici per capire che il cuore è importante tanto quanto la mente, e Spock, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, anche se probabilmente lo sapeva solo sotto sotto, inconsciamente, era consapevole che anche il cuore era importante.  
   
Poi venne il momento in cui Spock lasciò Vulcano per la Flotta Stellare e, anche se sapeva che non le avrebbe scritto molto per via della rottura con Sarek, sperava che stare tra gli umani gli potesse dare qualche possibilità in più di essere se stesso. Era ancora troppo speranzosa. Se per Vulcano Spock era troppo umano, per la Terra era troppo Vulcaniano. Sembrava che non ci fosse posto per suo figlio.  
   
Poi Spock prese il suo posto come ufficiale scientifico sull’Enterprise e le poche comunicazioni che riceveva da lui divennero ancora meno, a causa della distanza a cui la missione portava la nave.  
   
Quindi fu molto felice quando Sarek le annunciò che sarebbero andati a una conferenza di pace tenuta sulla stessa nave dove si trovava suo figlio. Era eccitata all’idea di vedere suo figlio per la prima volta in anni ed era ansiosa di vedere come stava. Col senno di poi non si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare affatto, ma sarebbe dovuta essere solo eccitata.  
   
Il viaggio è valso ogni disagio, ogni preoccupazione, perché le ha lasciato vedere qualcosa che dopo anni di paure, non aveva pensato avrebbe mai visto coi suoi occhi: dopo anni di tentativi, suo figlio aveva trovato il suo posto. Suo figlio aveva trovato delle persone che lo apprezzavano, che lo amavano. Lo poteva vedere anche fin troppo chiaramente: il Capitano e l’Ufficiale Medico Capo, Jim e Leonard, volevano bene a suo figlio e lei non avrebbe potuto essere più felice.  
   
C’era il seme di qualcosa tra i tre, qualcosa di non ancora germogliato, ma era lì. Era nel leggero tocco del Capitano, nell’insistente, affettuosa preoccupazione del Dottore. Era lì e stava crescendo. È stato quello che l’ha fatta sentire così a suo agio nel condividere dettagli con Leonard e conversazioni con Jim. L’amore era lì e lei non poteva non sentirsi grata.  
   
Quando qualche anno dopo Spock l’ha chiamata per chiederle se poteva visitare casa portando con sé i suoi due amici, non avrebbe potuto fermare il sorriso che le ha illuminato il volto per nulla al mondo.  
   
-°-  
   
Joanna aveva appena cinque anni quando sua madre urlò a suo padre di andarsene di casa. Era piccola e non si ricordava molto. Anni dopo, poteva quasi ancora sentire il profumo dei capelli di suo padre, se si concentrava abbastanza, ma non poteva davvero ricordare come fosse. Non poteva ricordare se era felice con loro, se era soddisfatto della sua vita. Era piccola e quello che le importava era il fatto che lui ci fosse, che le raccontasse storie a letto, che le insegnasse a cavalcare, non il suo benessere.  
   
Lo ha davvero conosciuto attraverso chiamate e comunicazioni e visite sporadiche e quello che poteva sempre percepire, a parte il suo amore per lei, era tristezza. Ma lei lo amava! Puramente e completamente e odiava vedere quelle ombre, quel dolore nei suoi occhi!  
   
E sapeva anche di non poterci fare nulla. Lo aveva realizzato dopo molti sforzi da parte sua: disegnava per lui suoi soggetti preferiti, mandava quante più comunicazioni possibili, mandava le foto di quando cavalcava, ma nulla. Mentre per un momento poteva vedere qualcosa brillare nei suoi occhi, poi, guardandola, quel qualcosa si rompeva e la tristezza era di nuovo lì.  
   
Non sapeva cosa fare o a chi chiedere consigli! Mamma era fuori questione e le sue amiche non avevano problemi simili ai suoi: nelle loro vite perfette, era compito dei loro genitori essere sicuri che loro fossero felici, per lei era l’esatto contrario! E sicuramente suo padre non poteva essere fatto felice con un nuovo giocattolo!  
   
Quindi era bloccata, sentendosi assolutamente senza speranza e piccola, come nessuna bimba di cinque anni poteva sentirsi. Lo amava, ma non poteva fare nulla per lui. Non lo aveva realizzato allora, ma il fatto che la vita fosse ingiusta era qualcosa che lei aveva imparato molto presto nella sua vita, sfortunatamente.  
   
Joanna aveva sei anni quando suo padre entrò nella Flotta Stellare, come se lei non si preoccupasse già abbastanza per lui! Dopo aver ricevuto la notizia era crollata a piangere e lo aveva pregato di non morire e lasciarla. Suo padre passò un’ora a consolarla, dicendole che la vita nello spazio non era pericolosa, ma poteva vedere la bugia già a migliaia di miglia di distanza. Suo padre semplicemente non era più bravo a ingannarla.  
   
Comunque, non poteva fare nulla per lui – di nuovo – per fargli cambiare idea (seppe solo anni dopo che non aveva avuto altre possibilità), ma lo costrinse a promettere di scrivere il più possibile.  
   
E fu così che la nuova vita di suo padre e il suo nuovo rapporto virtuale con lui iniziò. All’inizio nessuno dei due fu molto bravo: il suo nuovo posto in una stazione spaziale era noiosissimo e lei non era ancora molto brava a scrivere, non abbastanza da mantenere una vera comunicazione almeno, quindi pregò sua madre di comprarle un computer per registrare messaggi e mandarli. Non voleva che sua madre li sentisse o sentisse le risposte di suo padre. Quello era solo tra di loro. Ci volle un po’, ma ne valse la pena: parlare era più facile e così poteva sentire la voce di suo padre, anche se non era mai del tutto intera, e andare a dormire cullata dal suo accento familiare e dalla sua amata voce profonda. La rassicurava e dopo quello non fu più capace di addormentarsi in altro modo.  
   
Il tempo passò, ma nulla cambiò davvero nel suo papà, finché non ricevette nuovi ordini e fu assegnato all’Enterprise. Anche se era contenta che avesse qualcosa di nuovo da fare, era diffidente: sapeva quanto lontane le missioni portavano le navi e quanto pericoloso potesse essere là fuori. Il fatto che non potessero mandare e ricevere messaggi per settimane, qualche volta, neanche aiutava. La sua nuova situazione era così insicura che lui non si lamentò mai nelle sue comunicazioni dei pericoli dello spazio per non farla preoccupare, molto probabilmente, e questo, sapendo come fosse fatto suo padre, era preoccupante in sé.  
   
Quindi, quando Joanna ebbe sedici anni, suo padre divenne Ufficiale Medico Capo dell’Enterprise per la sua successiva missione quinquennale. Come aveva pensato, le comunicazioni furono poche e lontane tra di loro, ma poté capire che la nuova posizione era positiva per lui, piena di sfide e nuovi rapporti. Sapeva che suo padre non le raccontava l’intera verità sulle sue ‘avventure’, ma non le risparmiava le sue colorate descrizioni dei suoi colleghi più stretti mentre lavoravano e delle loro ‘stupidaggini’, anche se non andava mai nei dettagli su quando la stupidaggine era stata fatta. Due persone, in particolare, venivano menzionate spesso: il Capitano e il suo secondo, l’Ufficiale Scientifico Vulcaniano. L’ultimo poteva essere descritto solo come la nemesi di suo padre, ma lei era entusiasta di sentire tutto: poteva sentire nella voce di suo padre un senso di contentezza che non aveva mai sentito prima e per quello poteva anche dimenticarsi di tutte le situazioni pericolose in cui si era trovato.  
   
E, dio, sperava, un giorno, di poter incontrare i due uomini che erano, ne era sicura, il motivo del nuovo atteggiamento, quasi positivo, di suo padre.  
   
Joanna aveva ventun’anni quando la missione quinquennale finì e suo padre tornò sulla Terra.  
   
Non poteva più aspettare! Stava giusto finendo il college e voleva parlare faccia a faccia con suo padre di nuovo e sentire tutto quello che non le aveva detto nei suoi messaggi e chiedergli se era orgoglioso del fatto che lei volesse diventare un dottore come lui!  
   
Ma soprattutto voleva vedere con i suoi occhi i due uomini che avevano cambiato la vita di suo padre, vedere come stava davvero.  
   
Stranamente, anche per il loro primo incontro dopo anni, le disse che avrebbe portato Jim e Spock, ma questo non la sorprese davvero molto e sicuramente non era arrabbiata o triste o irritata, come lui temeva. Anzi, non poteva aspettare!  
   
Si accordarono per vedersi in un parco a San Francisco vicino a dove lei stava frequentando l’università.  
   
Mentre stava arrivando, poté vedere in lontananza tre uomini in piedi davanti a una fontana. Riconobbe istantaneamente suo padre, nonostante gli anni che erano passati. Vicino a lui, qualcuno, chiaramente un Vulcaniano dalla tonaca che stava indossando, stava toccando la parte bassa della schiena di suo padre e il terzo uomo era di fronte a loro, sorridendo dolcemente mentre suo padre parlava.  
   
La gioia che sentì nel vedere suo padre e la scena di fronte a lei la fecero urlare.  
   
“Papà!”  
   
Istantaneamente, i tre uomini si girarono al suono della sua voce e il volto di suo padre si illuminò nel vederla. Corse verso di lui e quasi non si fermò quando lui la abbracciò.  
   
Rimase aggrappata a lui per chissà quanto tempo prima di fare un passo indietro; fosse stato per lui l’abbraccio sarebbe durato molto più a lungo.  
   
Quindi lanciò un’occhiata agli uomini dietro a suo padre, ma non notò molto, perché lo sguardo sul viso di suo padre quasi le tolse il respiro: suo padre stava sorridendo, davvero sorridendo, e i suoi occhi blu brillavano nel sole del pomeriggio come l’acquamarina, ma quello che era importante è che brillava felicità, vera felicità, e che le ombre erano sparite.  
   
Suo padre era _felice_ , davvero felice, e giusto così il suo mondo fu completamente giusto di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 3 Maggio 2011


End file.
